Protecting The Past To Save The Future
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo thought it was weird to have a little girl from the future arriving in his hands and calling him her father. But it's even stranger when it turns out the mother is Melissa Chase! But maybe this little girl is here for a reason... could she possibly be the answer to saving the past? Milo x Melissa, Zack x Amanda
1. A Fateful Encounter

Here's a brand new story that I wanted to really attempt doing! And of course, it's a Milo Murphy's Law fanfiction, so naturally, Milo and Melissa are my main couple here... so what'll happen now? Well, it all depends on how the first chapter goes! You'll see what happens as we go along! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Milo couldn't believe that the final day of school has ended, and summer vacation was just around the corner as the bell had rung (and afterwards, died and fell off onto the floor when Milo passed it) as he walked out. "Ah, summer vacation. Who knows what types of wonders this year is going to bring?"

The jinxed boy gave a smile as he looked at his watch. His friends, Zack and Melissa, had already went ahead to the arcade, where Melissa said they'd meet Milo after he was done with what Sara needed him for. And as Milo started walking, he paused as he looked around, avoiding a few dangers that were heading straight for him (like billboards falling from the sky, angry geese swooping in from the skies and a bucket of paint nearly splashing the boy), he started reflecting back on the school year, hardly believing the past year and a half had brought him. Then again, maybe it wasn't that unusual for the boy whose last name was related to Murphy's Law.

It was nice to know that the new kid, Zack Underwood, would become best friends with him, even after being a bit freaked out with his bad luck persona. But overtime, Zack eventually grew to like the jinxed boy enough to hang out with him (as Milo remembered Zack quoting, "He was a very tough guy".) And even then, the only other friend who actually would get close to Milo was his other best friend, Melissa Chase, the orange haired woman who had some attitude and a sassy tone that defined her characteristics. Needless to say, it was nice to have friends that were close to him...

But not only that, things got even weirder the moment he was introduced to Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, two time travelers that were assigned by their boss to protect the future of pistachios, which just so happens to be Milo's favorite snack... well used to be before a mess involving Pistachions took place. Even with wrong turns and their timelines messed up, with the help of Orton Mahlson, the original creator of time travel Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and a few kids who helped out with the creation, not only was the timeline safe from pistachions, but everything started to get back to normal at a fast rate.

Milo smiled, remembering all the times that had happened. It was almost like time accelerated fast, but ever since these incidents, he had not seen either Dakota or Cavendish, nor any time travelers lately. The boy couldn't help but wonder if they were doing another job, whether it be from menial jobs or if they were being taken seriously. Milo shrugged, having some slight optimism that maybe his time traveling friends had gotten a better job.

Still, it didn't stop Milo from having a wonderful walk as he soon found himself in front of the park where Sara was said to be on the other side. Milo shrugged as he decided maybe it was for the best he take a walk through the park as he explored the sights. As he did so, he gave a sigh, remembering the first time he had ever went in the park as a kid. It was there he met Melissa, who was working on a sandcastle. Of course, he also remembered the rain cloud that washed the sand away from the sandbox and eliminating it altogether, causing Melissa to get wet. But she didn't cry or get upset. No, she seemed interested in what Milo had done to the swings he was on before when they fell apart.

Milo didn't know whether Melissa liked his dangerous aspect or if she genuinely liked him as a friend, but either way, these two became fast friends from the beginning. He sighed as he sat down on the bench in the park (of course, the legs supporting the bench fell off, causing Milo and the bench to fall on the ground) as he surveyed the area as he remembered it... the ruined slide, the fallen apart swings, the jungle gym in a pile... Milo blinked in confusion as he paused, wondering why the park was in such a mess. He didn't even remember going by here this morning... causing him to wonder if it was collateral damage with something else he passed by this morning...

Before he could think further, Milo heard the sound like someone seemed to be hurt. Milo raised an eyebrow as he looked around, noticing nobody around... but then he heard it again, a little child crying, as if calling out for help. Milo got up and looked around and noticed something behind the jungle gym heap. It was a young girl, no more than 1 and a half years old, with brown hair, and a blue and red striped shirt that went all the way down to her knees. Her foot seemed to have been stuck in the jungle gym as she was trying to pull it out.

Milo quickly yelped as he pulled something out of his backpack. "Hang on, I got you!"

The little girl looked up at the boy as Milo pulled out some construction gloves from his backpack and put them on before looking around before putting it around the pipe the girl was caught on and lifted it, freeing the little girl's foot as she pulled it out, causing the girl to scream in pain.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, you're all right..." Milo whispered to the little girl as he dug around in his backpack and pulled out a small Band-Aid to cover up the blood that had appeared around the base of her ankle. "Try not to walk on that for a while."

The little girl looked up at Milo for a long time as she smiled happily. Milo looked around in confusion as he said, "Now, where are your parents? This is kind of irresponsible of them, leaving you behind in a dangerous zone. Hey, you wouldn't happen to..."

Milo yelped in surprise as the little girl started to climb up on his legs as Milo looked a little nervous. 'Hey, hey, take it easy, I-"

"Daddy!" The girl smiled happily as she got on the boy's shoulder.

Milo sighed in relief as he looked around. "Oh, you see your dad? Where?"

"Daddy!" The little girl happily smiled as she hugged Milo's neck as Milo looked at the little girl in confusion.

Milo's eyes widened as he looked at the happy little girl. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, I'm not your dad! What makes you thi-"

"Daddy, lemme ride!" The girl smiled as she went into the open backpack and fell in it.

"Whoa, careful, kid! I-" Milo started as he looked over and saw the little girl happily getting comfortable in the backpack. Milo raised an eyebrow as he said, "Okay... strange... I have a little girl riding in my backpack, claiming I'm her father... this is rather unusual... unless... could she be from..."

Milo looked back at the little girl who giggled happily, hopping up and down on the backpack, wanting Milo to move forward. Milo paused. "Maybe she IS my daughter... from the future. And the only other people I know that are from the future is... but where are they now, I wonder?"

Milo sighed as he looked back at the little girl, who was looking impatient. "Melody wanna ride!"

"Melody..." Milo's eyes widened in surprise as he looked towards the little girl. "So that's your name? Well, Melody, I have to make my way to find who I think brought you here... I just need to find them first... think you can hang on tight?"

Melody, the little girl, happily nodded as Milo started moving forward, the little girl marveling at the sights and kicking Milo's back a bit to make him go faster.

* * *

"And here I thought I was done with children after what happened with the Parent-Teacher Conference incident..." Milo sighed as Melody was holding onto his hair rather tightly, directing him around as a chunk of building had dropped down next to the two. Milo looked back to see a lot more destruction than usual as Milo said, "And usually, the accidents are never THIS bad..."

"Milo!"

Milo froze as he turned to see Sara was sitting nearby the ice cream shop, waving to him. Milo smiled a bit, remembering he was supposed to meet up with Sara as he walked over. "Sara, hey! Sorry I'm late! I had a little bit of a problem..."

"No worries, I'm sure you had a little bit of a time avoiding obsta-cles..." Sara stopped talking as she suddenly noticed the child riding in Milo's backpack. "Uh, Milo, who is this?"

"Daddy, why did we stop?" The little girl asked as she tried to kick his neck through the boy's backpack.

Sara's eyes widened. "DADDY?"

Milo sighed as he said, "I was going to bring that up. She calls herself Melody. And I found her trapped under the ruins of a jungle gym. By the way, did you hear when it collapsed."

"I think around the same time your school was getting out." Sara said as she examined Melody as the little girl looked back at her.

Melody's eyes twinkled as she raised her arms up. "Auntie Sawa! Auntie Sawa!"

"Auntie Sawa?" Sara said in confusion... as she gasped as her eyes started to twinkle. "As in Auntie Sara? Oh my goodness!"

With that, Sara lifted the little girl out of the backpack and was holding her close and cooing at her. "Oh, she's so cute! Are you weally Miwo's daughtaw?"

Melody only giggled a bit as Milo smiled, "Well, she seems to have taken a liking to you..."

"Aww..." Sara smiled... before coughing. "But where did she come from?"

"Well, if I am right and she is my daughter, obviously, from the future. And you remember two certain time travelers that we always have the knack to run into?" Milo lowered his eyelids.

"Hmmm... I think I know what you mean. But how would you know it's Cavendish and Dakota's work? It could very well be other time travelers..." Sara pointed out.

"Maybe so... but I think it would be safe to talk with them first..." Milo said as Melody was raising her arms up a bit towards Milo.

"Daddy, daddy..." Melody asked as Milo took her off Sara's hands.

Of course, all of a sudden, the ice cream place behind them fell apart, causing the two kids to jump as Milo looked at the damage. "Well, that's peculiar..."

"Really? This coming from the jinx himself?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, buildings don't just fall apart unless two jinxed Murphys are here in the same room, and even then, only the males can inherit Murphy's Law... it's an unwritten rule." Milo simply said as Melody ensnared Milo into a hug.

"So much for the first ice cream after school social, then..." Sara said. "Well, let's get going. If we know Cavendish and Dakota, they're probably hanging around at a restaurant nearby."

Milo nodded as he put Melody back in his backpack and put it on as Melody seemed excited to go for a ride. "Well, I guess the best we can do is search all the restaurants and food carts they can possibly be at... come on, Melody, we're going for a ride."

"Daddy! Whee!" Melody smiled as she jumped around in Milo's backpack, causing the two siblings to walk off from the wrecked building.

* * *

"Boom!" Melissa Chase smirked as she put her hands down in an excited fashion, much to a disappointed Zack. "Looks like I win this round again!"

"All right, fine." Zack sighed as he pulled out a dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to Melissa, who happily pocketed it. "Anyway, has it been strange to you lately that it's been almost a year since I joined your group of friends?"

"The group of friends that contain only me and Milo, you mean?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, that!" Zack said. "You know, when I first met Milo, I thought he was just a little crazy with all the stuff happening around him and everyone. But you know... I've become so accustomed to it that I don't even acknowledge the occasional kitchen sink dropping or the elephant in the room."

Melissa smirked as she said, "Well, that's what hanging around with Milo gets you. Strange things happen, and not once does anybody acknowledge it."

Zack paused as he noticed Melissa holding a bit more of a genuine smile whenever she mentioned Milo, before Melissa paused. "You know, I can't help but wonder whether or not Milo will have an impact on our future. Will we even still be friends with him after we're done with high school?"

The former band member paused as he put his hand to his face, thinking about it... before laughing a bit. "Well, I would say that no matter what happens, nobody would ever forget Milo and his eccentric Murphy's Law."

"Or... Milo Murphy's Law!" Melissa gave a laugh as she put her hands down. "Boom! You got your mind blown!"

Melissa gave a laugh as she said, "Yeah, you're probably right, Zack. Everything I know about Milo is just second nature. I mean, what other weird surprises can be thrown at me at this rate?"

As soon as Melissa said that, a kitchen sink and an elephant came crashing down next to the two teens as the elephant looked around in confusion. Melissa and Zack smiled as they knew what that meant. "Milo's here!"

* * *

"Well, we checked most of the streets. This is our next one with the arcade!" Sara said as she looked around. "Any odd, out of place vehicles?"

Milo looked around as Melody looked out from the bag and peered alongside him, thinking Milo was playing a game with her. "Nope, nothing as far as I can- uh-oh!"

"What? Cavendish and Dakota?" Sara asked, looking at the shocked Milo.

"No, my friends. I forgot I was supposed to meet them after I met with you!" Milo said as he looked over at Melody, who looked over in Milo's direction and seemed to be excited about something as she kept kicking Milo's back through his backpack. "Ow, ow! Melody, take it easy!"

"Why don't we take them with us? I'm sure that seeing your future daughter won't be such a weird surprise to them." Sara said.

"Well..." Milo said as he looked over as Melody continually kicked him in the back. "I suppose I can let them in, and you're probably right. It won't be the strangest sight..."

With that said, Milo and Sara (with Melody riding in Milo's backpack) ran up to Zack and Melissa as Melissa smiled, "Milo! You... have a kid in your backpack, do you know that?"

Milo sighed as he said, "Yes. This is Melody, she seems to be my daughter from the future."

Melissa gave a smile as she lifted her from the backpack. "I have to say, she is kind of cute. I-"

What Melody said next shook the surrounding four by surprise.

"MAMA!" Melody said happily as she hugged Melissa's neck.

Melissa almost dropped Melody in shock before holding onto her, but her eyes widened in shock. "M-Mama?"

"Mama?" Milo's mouth dropped in shock.

"Mama?" Zack said, looking between Milo and Melissa, then at the hugging child that was hanging on to Melissa's body.

"My brother will be marrying Melissa and having a kid?" Sara said in shock... before her eyes widened in glee and started to squeal in delight.

As Milo and Melissa looked down at the snuggling child on Melissa's body and then at each other multiple times, Zack, who could only watch this spectacle, could only say, "And here I thought we agreed not to have kids unti we were older and more ready..."

* * *

And with that, the first chapter has been completed! How did you guys like it? There will be more of Milo and Melissa and their daughter from the future Melody to come, so do not miss out! Like I said, this is something new I would like to attempt, and who knows? Maybe I might do more of this type of story! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Melissa's Breakdown

Let's get back to the next chapter of this story! Now, be well aware, I haven't seen most of the leaked Season 2 episodes. I'm aware that they're there and I am aware that Doofenshmirtz is now a recurring character in Season 2, but beyond that, I have not gone this far as I don't want to be spoiled. So, you have been warned! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few miles away, next to a new vehicle, Balthazar Cavendish sighed in relief as he and his partner Vinnie Dakota were walking out, each with a hot dog and soda in their hands. "I still don't get the appeal of hot dogs. I mean, what exactly are they even made of?"

"Nobody knows..." Dakota said in a creepy voice as Cavendish looked towards his partner. Cavendish raised an eyebrow, showing his unamusement. Dakota then calmed down as he shrugged. "I hear they're made from beef mixed with pork."

"Really? Beef and pork? I never would have guessed." Cavendish said in surprise as the two sat down next to their vehicle. As the two ate, Dakota gave a sigh as he looked up at the sky. Cavendish noticed as he raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

"I guess I just miss travelling in time." Dakota said as he sipped on his soda.

"I suppose I can't blame you. With our time travel ban for life, it's been... slow. Incredibly slow." Cavendish said as he took another bite on his hot dog. "You know, at first I never liked these things, but once you have one, you just can't stop thinking about it..."

Dakota smirked as he turned to his friend. "What'd I tell you? Sometimes, you have to broaden your horizons. And-"

"There you are, you two! We've been looking for you!"

The two lifted their heads up and noticed Milo and his friends (and sister) coming over. Melissa seemed to have a very confused, yet very peeved look.

"Oh, Milo. Good to see you and your friends." Cavendish smiled.

"How is everything going wit-" Dakota started to ask as Melissa angrily marched towards them.

Much to the two's surprise, the ginger grabbed both adults by the collars of their shirts and growled at them as she said, "Explanation. On her. NOW!"

The two looked confused at first until they finally noticed the kid that jumped out of Milo's backpack and was now hugging Melissa's left leg, saying "Mama..."

Dakota and Cavendish were now starting to connect the dots when they looked at the kid, then at Milo and Melissa, then at Zack and Sara.

* * *

Cavendish was very thankful that Dakota had managed to sneak off with a few time travel gadgets as Dakota was using a remote-looking device to analyze the little girl. Dakota smirked as the screen displayed a full-bodied picture of the young girl and some information related. "Interesting..."

"Interesting in terms of what?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there is no mistake about it." Cavendish said as he looked over Dakota's shoulder to read the results. "She is definitely named 'Melody Murphy', firstborn daughter to Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase-Murphy."

Melissa gasped in shock as Milo snapped his fingers. "I figured just as such!"

"So, Milo and Melissa got married in the future?" Zack said in surprise... before smiling a little. "Honestly, I'm not too surprised."

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Sara squealed in delight. "I haven't shipped something so much since Doctor Zone and Velocity Drew from the twelfth and thirteenth seasons!"

"Zack! Sara! H-how can you be jus-" Melissa said in shock before turning to the former time travelers with a glare. "So, where did she come from then?"

"According to this, it seems she would be born around... June 12th, 2030, and would be the first Murphy female to inherit..." Dakota started to read... before stopping short as Cavendish yelped.

"Take her out of the car, now!" Cavendish said as he grabbed Melody out of the car... before it collapsed in a heap of junk. Cavendish groaned as he held the giggling child. "No question about it, she has inherited the Murphy's Law trait."

The four teens shook their head in shock as Sara frowned, "Wait, that can't be right. Females can't inherit the Murphy's Law bad luck. Only males can. I should know. I'm a female Murphy!"

"Well... then this discovery is very well a first." Cavendish said as he put Melody down as she instantly ran back to Milo, who picked her up. "Seems that little girl of yours has a pension of not only causing trouble, but probably devastates areas around her."

"But- this is-" Milo said as Melissa groaned, holding her head and started to walk off. "M-Melissa? Is everything okay?"

"I-I- I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Melissa growled as she marched off. Milo looked concerned for her as he turned towards Sara and Zack.

"Could you two look after Melody until I come back?" Milo asked as his sister and his best friend quickly nodded. Milo looked down towards Melody as the little girl looked up. "Melody, I need to leave to talk to your mama. We'll be right back, okay?"

Melody happily nodded as she walked over to Sara as she immediately picked the little girl up, giving a big smile and cooing over her as Milo quickly ran off to follow Melissa.

* * *

Melissa was holding her head as she was sitting on a bench, groaning and growling to herself.

"Melissa! Hey!"

Melissa looked up to see the very concerned Milo going up to her as she gave a frown. Milo sat down next to the girl as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Melissa sighed in frustration. "It's just a lot to take in in one day, Milo! First, we learn that you have a daughter in the future, and then we learn that apparently, I'm the mother of the next generation of your Murphy's Law! On top of that, she's not only inherited the Murphy's Law trait, she looks up at me and... and..." Melissa broke the growling façade and started sniffling and crying. "Oh, Milo, things are just going so fast! I never thought I could be broken up, but I am! I don't know how to be a mother! I don't even have a mother-figure! We all know how tough handling three kids were at that parent-teacher conference incident! I'm afraid this'll be deja vu all over again!"

Milo looked over at the nervous Melissa in sympathy... before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Melissa, I'm sorry if you got dragged into this. Nobody knows what would have happened... heck, me and you getting married in the future, I never would have guessed that. In fact, I never considered it until my daughter mentioned it, but... Melissa, listen. I know you. You're a tough girl, and you always stuck with me even when Murphy's Law tried to throw something our way. The Llama Incident, the times you helped me with homework, going on the Quests in school... just think of this as another quest!"

Melissa looked up to Milo's comforting smile as he continued, "And hey, maybe you are a good mother... more than you know. You just don't know it yet... but if you feel you can't handle it, I'll make sure my daughter tries to get back to her time period... if I ever find out why she's here to begin with... anyway, you look like you need some tim-"

Milo's sentence was cut short as Melissa pulled the boy into a hug, surprising him as Milo said, "Whoa, looks like we have a hugger here!"

"Milo... thanks." Melissa smiled. "I know we've been through a lot, but... if you really think I can do this, then... let's help OUR daughter... together."

Milo blushed a bit as Melissa held his hand. Milo returned the smile as he said, "Well, if you're ready to go back... then let's get going. No doubt Cavendish and Dakota might find something in why she's here... right?"

Melissa gave a smile as the two started to head back towards their group, walking hand in hand.

* * *

And with that, the second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll get to the reason why Melody has arrived in her parents's past! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. How NOT To Be Subtle

All right, somebody asked if I was going to update this, and I said yes. Now, I did have another chapter almost ready, so I just decided to finish that up and give you guys what you want. So, here's another chapter with this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Zach waited nearby nervously as Cavendish and Dakota were doing their best, using some gadgets to examine the squirming child's head as Dakota put a hand on her, saying, "Hold still, kid! It is very important that we do this..."

"Cute tyke..." Cavendish pointed out as he kept examining all parts as the girl gave a giggle. As Zach waited patiently, Sara appeared from behind the car as as Cavendish noted something popping up in his device. "Interesting..."

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"There appears to be a hidden microchip in her brain, but it's not entirely normal. It's as if it came with her in time travel." Cavendish noted.

"Can you get it out?" Sara looked in concern as Melody looked towards her 'Auntie Sara' and happily tried to get up, only for Dakota to hold her still.

"Hang on, let me see if I can..." Cavendish muttered as he pushed a button as a light shined on the kid's face before something materialized from thin air. Cavendish smiled as he took the small microchip. "Ah ha!"

"Did you guys figure out where she came from?" Milo asked as he and Melissa had just approached.

"Ah, the Murphys, just in time." Cavendish gave a smile as Melissa deflated a bit.

"We are really sticking with the fact that I married Milo in the future, aren't we..." Melissa muttered as Melody got up and ran towards her mother's legs, hugging them tightly.

"Why yes. Yes we are." Zach gave a nod as Milo came over to the two.

"What is that?" Milo asked in curiosity.

"I found this when we were examining her brain." Cavendish said. "But the question is, what IS this microchip anyway..."

"Hmmm... maybe it's some type of video player. It looks like it came from an alien world..." Dakota paused as he looked at it.

Cavendish snapped his fingers as he gave a smile. "Ah ha! That would explain quite a bit, actually. Murphy, we're going to need more time to examine the microchip, until then, you keep that girl of yours safe."

"You can count on me!" Milo smiled as he looked towards Melissa, who had just picked up Melody. The girl was hugging her happily as Melissa paused.

"Uh, Cavendish, Dakota, just one little thing." Melissa said. "This little girl... Melody... is she... that is, does this mean this future is set in stone?"

"From what we know of time travel, not every future is set in stone." Dakota explained. "Sure, there are times we can change the past, but you know what the greats say when it comes to time travel."

"Your future is whatever you make of it." Cavendish explained as he gave a nod. "Anyway, we have to go. I suppose we'll have to see our boss if we can get access to some technology... and maybe a new car..."

Milo gave a nod as he turned to the others who looked honestly nervous.

* * *

"I just realized something, Milo!" Sara said as she and the others were walking back towards their neighborhood, Melissa and Zach walking behind Milo with Melissa holding a sleeping Melody in her arms. "How are we going to tell our parents that you have a daughter from the future... with Melissa?"

Melissa's eyes shrank in fear. "Oh God, she's right. My dad is going to blow a gasket the minute he finds out that this little girl is shown to him."

Milo took a deep breath as he looked over at the three. "I did think about all that, and well... we may not have much of a choice. We'll just have to tell them the truth. Besides, with her being the first female Murphy to inherit Murphy's Law..."

"It'll only be a matter of time." All four of them said at the same time as the four approached the Murphy home.

"Yeah... I suppose so." Melissa said as she took a deep breath and held the sleeping girl close to her. "Well... prepare for a storm..."

The four people approached the door as casually and normally as they could, even Milo was feeling a bit nervous approaching the door. He didn't even KNOW what type of gadget he packed in his backpack that could even get him out of that scenario. In fact, he considered, just for one moment, that he could hide Melody in Melissa's house instead... or maybe Zach's...

Milo gave a sigh, much to Sara's notice. Sara put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he looked towards the smiling face. "It's going to be okay, Milo. We got your back."

Milo turned towards Zach and Melissa, the former giving him a thumbs-up, and the latter giving him a nod while still holding the young, sleepy Melody.

The jinx took a deep breath as he started to fill himself with confidence... then knocked on the door... once, before it fell off the hinges... once again.

"Looks like we'll have to fix that door up..." Sara noted as the four entered inside... as the ceiling fan fell off and landed in a bowl of fruit, mushing it up. "...along with a new ceiling fan AND some new fruit."

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Milo called out.

"They're out at the moment, I've been left in charge!"

Sara gave a groan as she held her head in frustration as Milo gave a grin as he noted someone was sitting down, watching TV. "Oh, hi Dr. D!"

"Hasn't that old apartment building of yours been rebuilt yet?" Sara muttered to herself as Zach and Melissa came in, eyes rolling at the sight.

"Come on, I'm a good guest, I mean, I've helped clean the house today!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he pointed towards the other room. "See?"

The others looked over and rolled their eyes at the next room over, as it appears that parts of the living room were dented with Doofenshmirtz's face on them. Sara then said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "I don't know how you do it..."

"Well, it's quite simple, really. You see, I dusted off one of my old -inators, and-" Doofenshmirtz started, before noting the girl sleeping on Melissa's arms. "What's this, are you guys running a babysitting service now? Nobody's told me anything!"

"Oh, no, we're not running a babysitting service, it's ju-" Milo started as he looked over to the other three, who just shrugged.

"We might as well just tell him." Zach simply said.

"Huh? Tell me what? Wh-what is going on, anyway?" Doofenshmirtz said in confusion.

Milo paused as he looked over at Doofenshmirtz and took a deep breath. "Dr. D, you're probably not going to believe this, but the girl that is in Melissa's arms... is my daughter."

The former mad scientist paused calmly as he said, "Oh, well, if that's all, there's no reason for me to be worri-" Then his eyes widened in shock. "-w-w-w-w-WHA?"

"Yeah... and Melissa is the mother of my daughter." Milo said as he sighed.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at Milo, then Melissa, then Melody, then went looked at each person in order at least three times to try to see the resemblance... before his eyes widened in shock as he exclaimed, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I knew teenagers can be irresponsible, but not THIS irresponsible!"

"What?" Milo looked confused as Melissa's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, you think th- no, no, you misunderstand!" Melissa started to say, but Doofenshmirtz wasn't hearing any of it.

"Sheesh, my daughter goes out on dates, but she KNOWS to be responsible! Ugh, Milo, I feel like I don't know you!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz frowned as he crossed his arms. "What will your parents say about this?!"

"Listen, you idiot!" Sara groaned as she slapped Doofenshmirtz in the face, causing the former mad scientist to wince in pain. "She wasn't just born. She's actually from the future."

"Huh? She is?" Doofenshmirtz asked in surprise. "The kid?"

Milo nodded. "Yeah. Turns out, this girl came from a different timeline, in a world where me and Melissa got together and had her."

"Oh, well, that's completely different." Dr. Doofenshmirtz gave a sigh of relief.

"We need to tell our parents that this little girl came from the future and is staying with us until she can get back to her own time, but we need your cooperation and we need you guys to take it easy when we tell them. Okay?" Milo asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gave a nod as he said, "It's no problem at all, Milo. I can be subtle."

At that moment, two familiar adults came in as Martin and Bridgette gave a smile, "Hey kids, we're back, how was your day?"

"Mom, Dad, your son and his friend in the white jacket are teenage parents!" Doofenshmirtz said, widening the eyes of all four friends respectively.

"We aren't y- wait, what?!" Martin said in shock as Bridgette's eyes widened, before fainting on the ground.

Sara could only put her hand to her face in frustration. "Yeah, that's being 'subtle'..."

* * *

And with that, the third chapter of this is completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, more misadventures will be coming with Melody and her parents! When that'll be, I'm not quite sure yet... but at least I gave this story an update! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Parents' Agreement

And now, time for the next part of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After taking at least a half-hour to calm their parents down and properly explain everything to them, Martin, who was still sighing in relief, turned to Milo as he whistled. "You know, son, I heard of Murphy's Law going either way, but I didn't think it would go the way it went."

"Tell me about it." Milo said as Melissa walked over and held the still-sleeping child close to them.

Bridgette, still a little anxious, but relieved, gave a smile. "She is pretty cute, though, I can't complain about that."

Melissa gave a giggle as she ran a hand through her small little head gently. "She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Milo, I know it's tough, but if you need help with your... kid from the future, just know we'll be happy to help." Bridgette smiled. "I mean, considering we're her... grandparents, I guess that makes sense."

"You're not mad?" Sara asked.

"No, just a little... surprised. But hey, Murphy's Law threw out worse things at us, what's another?" Martin laughed a little as Melissa sighed in relief.

"Okay, just... don't tell my dad yet, okay? I want to break the news to him... GENTLY!" Melissa yelled out the last word as she glared at Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, what, what? You're acting like something was my fault!" Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes.

"You basically just told my parents that I got Melissa pregnant currently." Milo said in a deadpan voice.

"I never said that!" Doofenshmirtz argued as he held his hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay, maybe I'm exaggerating that, but you did say we were, and I quote, 'teenage parents'." Milo pointed out.

"But it makes sense, doesn't it? You're teenagers, and you have a child that's yours. Ergo, teenage parents." Doofenshmirtz grinned.

Milo paused as he thought about it, with Melissa glaring darkly at the man. Zack, standing nearby, gave a grin as he said, "They got you there..."

"Still..." Melissa sighed as she turned to Martin and Bridgette. "Just don't tell my dad just yet, okay? I don't want him to overreact. Lord knows that he didn't approve of my friendship with Milo back then, now he's going to go through the roof if he knew I was having a baby with him."

"Look, there's nothing we can do about that now. She's here, and we have to make sure we take care of her until we EXACTLY know where she came from and why." Sara sighed. "So, what do you say, Mom, Dad? Are you up for helping us raise little Melody over here..."

Bridgette gave a smile as she said, "I feel like a young grandparent, but I'm feeling pretty giddy."

"I'm just as excited." Martin grinned. "I suppose we'll be having a fun time together."

Melissa gave a sigh as she handed the little girl over to Milo, as Milo took hold of her. Around that time, the little kid stirred as she looked up towards the boy that was holding her now. The little girl yawned as she snuggled against his chest. "Hi, daddy..."

"Hey, sweetheart..." Milo gave a small smile as Martin, Bridgette and Sara watched, smiles starting to grow apparent on their faces.

"Oh, isn't she a darling?" Martin gave a smile.

"She certainly is..." Bridgette smiled.

Little Melody looked over at the orange haired girl in concern as she asked, "Momma..."

"Mommy has to go home for a little while, sweetheart, but I'll be back in the morning, okay? I promise." Melissa whispered to the little tyke as she patted the little girl on the head.

"Okay, mommy, I love you, buh-bye!" Melody happily grinned as she waved... but yawned as she snuggled close to Milo's chest.

"I think she's a little tuckered out after today..." Milo said as he turned to Martin. "Er, Dad, do you think you can set up a crib for her?"

"Of course." Martin grinned as he and Bridgette started to go off to another room. "We'll set it right in your room."

Milo gave a small nod towards his parents as they started to head towards Milo's room. As soon as their parents were gone, Doofenshmirtz smiled as he turned towards his young friends. "Hey, Milo, if you need help raising the tyke, just know I am behind you one hundred percent guarantee."

"No offense Dr. D, but the last time we trusted you in babysitting Diogee, you let him run off." Milo explained.

"Oh come on, please? Last time was an accident, this time, I'll be extra careful! I learned my lesson." Heinz explained with a big grin.

"I don't know..." Milo said.

"How do I know harm won't come little Melody's way?" Sara asked.

"It won't, I promise." The former evil scientist said with a grin. "Please, have I ever wronged any of you?"

The others looked at each other with pure doubt in their eyes, much to Doofenshmirtz's notice as he sighed, "Don't answer that."

"Well, it's been fun, but I better get back home." Zach said. "Hey, maybe I'll come by and see how Melody's doing."

"Good idea." Milo grinned as his friends started to depart. "And Melissa, don't worry about your dad. We'll meet up with you guys at your place tomorrow and calmly try to explain everything to him."

"I can only hope..." The ginger haired girl sighed, before giving a smile and leaned towards the tired Melody, kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, my little angel. I'll be back soon."

With that said, Melissa turned around as she departed with Zach, Milo and Sara watching after them as the jinx gave a small smile... then paused nervously. "Well, Sara... I guess I have to prepare myself for the most difficult thing I've ever done."

"Fatherhood at a young age?" Sara asked.

"Well... yes." Milo nodded as Martin and Bridgette came back with Martin nodded.

"The crib is ready." Martin gave a nod.

* * *

Pretty soon, Milo was walking in his room, humming a little song as he gently put his little girl inside the crib that was set up next to the bed. He looked down and smiled a bit as he patted the little girl on the head as she looked up towards him, sleepy...

"Daddy, tired..." Melody yawned a little.

"Yes, sweetie, you certainly are. We had quite the busy day, haven't we?" Milo said calmly. "And to think, tomorrow is going to be a little hectic from here..."

Milo kissed the little girl on the forehead, making her giggle as she closed her sweet little eyes and went on to sleep. Milo gave a sigh as he looked out the window. "I just hope Cavendish and Dakota find out what happened and where you came from..."

* * *

"All right, I think I got the microchip inside." Dakota smiled.

"Good work! Now let's see where this little girl came from and why she's out of her own time..." Cavendish said as he and Dakota were sitting in a room, watching something on a screen as it tuned in. Indeed, two people had appeared on screen, staring at the camera. Both Cavendish and Dakota blinked as Dakota smiled, "Hey, that's us! Neato!"

"You start." The Dakota on the screen coughed as the Cavendish on the screen turned towards him and nodded. Cavendish gave a sigh as he turned to the camera.

"This is to Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish of the past... about thirty years into the past. I know you have plenty of questions right now, so let's get the first one on your mind out of the way. Yes, we're using time travel for this and we realize it breaks the code we agreed on, but we had no other choice." The future Cavendish sighed as he looked up. "For you see... something is happening in our future... something bad."

"Something bad?" The Cavendish watching turned towards his friend in confusion, who just shrugged.

The Dakota on the screen gave a sigh as he explained, "Something happened a couple months from now that may change the course of history forever... worse than Pistachions, as a matter of fact. Before we can tell you anymore, we need to show you what the world is looking like now..."

Cavendish and Dakota, the people watching the screen, just looked in confusion as they watched some more... only for their eyes to bug out.

"My goodness..." Cavendish said in a squeaky voice.

"This... this is..." Dakota covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed up.

"It didn't used to be this way..." The Cavendish on the screen reported. "I think it's time you knew the whole story..."

* * *

And that is this chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, the next morning will come, and Melody will be having a little adventure... what that is, you'll have to see for yourself! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Doofenshmirtz Agrees To Babysit Part 1

Okay, here's the next chapter to this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up pretty early as Milo was slowly getting up, seeing the usual crashed tree in his living room, not in the least bit acting surprised. It was the second tree, however, that surprised him. Before he could question it, he suddenly heard the slight cooing of a sweet little girl as he turned towards the crib that was in his room. There was sweet innocent little Melody, who was urged to want out of the crib.

Milo gave a small smile as he walked over and picked up the little girl from her crib as he said, "Morning, little Melody. Sleep well?"

The girl gave a giggle as she clung on to the boy happily before looking around curiously. "Momma?"

Milo looked a little confused, before suddenly remembering that Melissa was supposed to be the 'mom'. "Mommy had to leave for an errand for a while, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. I guarantee it. How about breakfast, huh?"

Melody gave a nod as she started to giggle. Milo nodded as he grabbed the backpack, before Melody hopped inside happily, clinging on. Milo couldn't help but shake his head as he carried the sweet little girl out of the living room.

* * *

"Well, I have to admit one thing." Brigette started to say upon seeing Milo feeding the fussy Melody. "He certainly knows what he's doing with kids."

Sara gave a giggle. "I certainly think it's sweet."

"Come on, Melody, you've got to cooperate with me." Milo gave a small laugh as Melody giggled. Smirking, he put the spoon in Melody's mouth as she ate the spoonful of soft food that was in her mouth, before giving a happy grin, clapping her hands. Milo paused as he said, "Well, at least I can say that I have better experience in this than last time."

"Glad you-" Martin started to talk, before his eyes widened. "Last time? What do you mean, last time?"

Milo yelped as he realized his slip-up and chuckled nervously. "It's a rather long story. You see-"

But before Milo could talk any further, digging the grave he started, the phone rang on the hook as Milo gave a smile. "Oh, that must be Melissa! I better answer the phone!"

"Okay, but we're getting back to this conversation..." Martin said as Milo ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Milo paused.

"Hey, Milo." Melissa's voice said over the phone, before pausing in a sad sigh.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be in a cheery mood." Milo paused.

"Well, I talked with my Dad, and I told him that he and I need to meet with all of you as soon as possible... preferably this morning." Melissa gave a sigh.

Milo smiled. "Oh, so you told him about the baby girl we have."

"Not... exactly." Melissa sighed. "Listen, Milo, I think it's best that Melody stays at your house. The last thing he needs is a heart attack upon learning he became a grandpa at an early age."

Milo paused a little bit in confusion, before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, your dad's not ENTIRELY a fan of me..."

"I know he trusts you and he thinks you mean well... but if he learned about this kid, he is going to go ballistic!" Melissa said nervously. "I hear him in the other room, muttering about what you and your family could possibly want to talk to him about. So, I just want you and the family to come over and try to ease up on the news a little bit, okay? Just go over and tell him gently about the new Murphy family member. Okay?"

Milo paused as he looked over towards his family, Martin and Brigette patting the little girl on the head as Sara was cooing and having an easier time feeding the baby girl. Milo nodded as he said, "We'll be right over. Just tell him to expect us at nine o'clock."

"Nine, got it. See you later, Milo." Melissa's voice said as she hung up the phone.

Milo nodded as he put the phone on the receiver as he turned to his family, all of them looking over as Milo sighed, "That was Melissa, she says she wants to meet with all of us regarding... the little guest in our room."

"Oh!" Sara smiled. "So, are we taking little Mel with us?"

"Not exa-" Milo stopped himself as he looked at Sara. "Did you just call her 'Mel'?"

"It's short for Melody, so why not?" Sara giggled as she turned to the young female Murphy and ticked her belly, making her laugh. "You're such a cutie, little Melody, yes you are!"

"Auntie Sawa, ha ha ha!" The girl giggled as she held her stomach.

"Awww..." Sara's eyes widened in happiness as Milo sighed.

"As I was saying, Melissa didn't tell her dad about Melody. Apparantly… that's going to be our job." Milo gave a sigh as he looked over at her. "Meaning she'll have to stay in the house until further notice."

Martin paused as he said, "But who's going to look after her while we're away?"

A toilet flushing was heard from upstairs as everyone looked over to see Doofenshmirtz running downstairs and pausing. "Oh, uh, don't go in there for two hours. I already placed a scented candle in there..."

Milo paused as he looked over at Doofenshmirtz before Brigette raised an eyebrow. "Milo, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Milo said as he motioned over for Heinz Doofenshmirtz to come downstairs.

"What's the occasion?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he came down.

"Dr. D, the family and I have to go out to Melissa's for a little while for a light talk, and we might be a while. How good are you with kids?" Milo asked.

Doofenshmirtz gave a smile as he said, "Are you kidding? I practically have a daughter of my own. Sure, she's grown up and matured a bit, but I still see her as my baby girl. Even after the divorce, I'm still able to see Vanessa whenever she comes by, and-"

"Perfect!" Milo smiled. "Then you can help me watch over Melody while we're out."

"I can do what now?" Doofenshmirtz blinked a few times as Milo walked over to Melody and bent down.

"Hi, sweetie." Milo gave a grin.

"Hi, daddy." Melody gave a happy smile as she waved.

Milo paused as he said, "Listen, your grandparents, aunt and I have to go out for a while, we're going to meet with your mother and your grandfather about something, but rest assured, we'll be back soon. Until then, just stay with your babysitter for a while, okay?"

"Okay, daddy, I love you, buh bye!" The girl waved as the family gave a chuckle.

Milo then turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he gave a grin. "Okay, Dr. D, she's in your hands now. And rest assured, if something were to happen to Melody..."

Milo's eyes then slanted down as he looked over at Doofenshmirtz. "You will be sorry you messed with me."

"Whoa, geez, you're going a little dark on me!" Doofenshmirtz yelped as he backed away.

Milo coughed a little bit. "Sorry. Don't know how that happened."

Brigette, watching this, gave a laugh as she said, "He's already developing the parent protectiveness."

"Well, shall we go to the Chases?" Milo asked as the others nodded.

"Let's go, then." Martin said as the four started to go out, already grabbing the car keys.

"Don't forget Dr. D, keep her safe for an hour or so!" Milo said as the four started to leave as Dr. Doofenshmirtz gave a grin and waved.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of your daughter like she was Vanessa when she was young... back in the old days..." Doofenshmirtz paused as he sighed a little sitting down at the table next to Melody as Melody looked over and giggled at the daydreaming Doofenshmirtz. "When I could hold her in my arms... and seeing her so happy. Sure, I was raised by ocelots and my parents never cared for me, but seeing Vanessa in my arms, it was... a different time. Sure, I tried my best to raise her, and in a way, she's been raised right... she's a little evil, but she's a bit good too... heh, almost like I am..."

As Doofenshmirtz kept droning on and on, Melody looked around, wondering what to do... until she spotted a familiar dog going out the sliding glass door. Melody's eyes widened in delight as she laughed. "D-O-G!"

Melody tried to get out of her high chair, but she couldn't seem to get loose... until she pulled an arm out and slapped a spoon away from her, as it went upward and hit the ceiling fan, just as it came close and landed mere inches from the table, causing the high chair to fall over and loosen Melody. Melody then got up and laughed as she started to chase after Diogee, sliding out the glass door.

"...Nowadays, she's doing an internship at the OWCA, and she seems to be doing well..." Doofenshmirtz smiled... before frowning. "Of course, thinking about the OWCA only makes me think of Perry the Platypus and... ugh, I don't want to talk about it! But enough about me. Let's see what I can do for you, Melody."

Doofenshmirtz blinked as he noticed the ceiling fan next to the knocked over high chair. The former evil scientist's eyes went wide when he noticed Melody climbing up on top of the fence. He screamed as he tried to run after Melody, screaming, "Hang on, Melody! Don't run off!"

Little did either of them realize that they were just about to run into quite the interesting day...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, an adventure with Melody and Doofenshmirtz ensues! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
